


Monster Miraculous

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Suit, Hyperinflation, M/M, Monster Boy, Parody, Rule 63, Transformation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The miraculous are able to endow people with power temporarily allowing them to transform into a monster. Sexier suits monster traits a male lady bug with four arms, not to mention the side effects. Hyper Marin/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please Read and Review

Monster Miraculous

The miraculous is able to endow people with power temporarily allowing them to transform into a monster. Sexier suits monster traits a male lady bug with four arms, not to mention the side effects. Hyper Marin/Harem

Chapter 1

Marin was a good kid, his parents owned a bakery, and they raised him with love and kindness. His limits were tested by Chloe Bourgeois, the girl was a spoiled rich girl. Her dad was the mayor and her mother was a famous fashion designer. So not only did she come from a well to do family, but she had a real mean streak in her. She always got everything she wanted, if things didn’t go her way, she’d threaten to call her daddy.

She had no problem throwing her money and influence around. One might call her a snob, but that’d be too nice. If it wasn’t her way it was the highway. She seemed to get worse every year. Marin had tried to be nice to her, but Chloe took that the wrong way.

Marin liked fashion and designing things since his family owned a bakery he was able to work his magic on cakes, cookies, and desserts. He also made alterations to his own clothes and did work on his friends’ stuff. He was a talent who had an eye for talent. Chloe liked that, she also liked him, a lot there was only one problem.

He was gay!

Marin’s kindness was taken for flirting and Chloe was into him. She tried every tactic to get into his pants, and that made him see her in a really bad way. He told her he was gay, that he liked guys, that they could still be friends, but that wasn’t enough for Chloe.

Since he didn’t have a boyfriend, she accused him of faking it, and because he was hanging out with a girl named Alya, he liked her instead. It wasn’t the case, they were friends, just as Marin wanted to be friends with Chloe.

Chloe tried to throw her weight around, but she made the mistake of thinking they were together and not just friends. Alya knew Marin’s preferences and him not having a boyfriend didn’t change that. She was still figuring stuff out, but as she made it clear to Chloe, she didn’t have a boyfriend either, so how does Chloe prove she’s straight?

Alya was Marin’s best friend, and she didn’t put up with Chloe’s shit. They were friends till the end, and they supported each other, even when Chloe made things rough for them. She looked for any chance to get her way. When she found out about Marin’s desire to join the fashion world, she tried to get a date out of him, in exchange for getting him a pass to her mother.

Such a thing would make new designers weep and jump for the chance. Marin would have been tempted, except, he didn’t like girls that way. Chloe couldn’t see it but Marin was doing her a favor. Chloe could be a good person if she tried, but she was looking out for herself and only herself.

If he did do this date, it wouldn’t be giving her what she wanted, and it wasn’t the way he wanted to do this. He couldn’t be with her, not in that way. At some point, the line of her wanting to be with him and her wanting to just prove she was right was being crossed. She didn’t truly want him, she wanted what she couldn’t have, and that wasn’t healthy. That wasn’t love, she needed someone to love her, and they were out there, but it wasn’t him.

He turned her down, and that set off the chain of events that led him to now. Chloe flipped out, threatening him, going from a bribe to blackmail, she really couldn’t handle being told no. Marin didn’t care, she could hoot and holler all she wanted, she could call her mommy and spit his name with as much venom. No matter how far his name fell, he’d climb back up, he’d work twice as hard. If he didn’t get in on his own merits it wouldn’t be worth it.

Chloe changed after that, more stuck up, and possibly nastier. She had her friend Sabrina, the poor girl wanted to be with Chloe so bad she put up with the put-downs, using her like a servant. If possible no one knew her more than Sabrina, except maybe her butler. Marin had tried to be her friend, but she wanted more than that and since she didn’t get it, here they were.

His patience with Chloe was stretched. It was another year, and the two would likely be in the same class...again. He just hoped Alya would be there too. She wasn’t his only friend, but she was his closest.

He was a regular guy, just trying to have a normal life. Not everyone knew about his sexual preference and they didn’t need to. It wasn’t like he was gonna deny it if asked, but he also didn’t parade it. Little did he know he’d soon carry a secret he couldn’t tell anyone.

-x- In a secluded location -x-

Light poured into a room, and tiny butterflies scattered into the air. A blonde man stood, looking out upon Paris. “Papillion, tell me again about your abilities.”

A tiny creature appeared this was the kwami, Papillion. “Master, I am one of the kwami, a race of ancient creatures that inspired many human myths and legends. Should one invoke my powers they can turn into a hero with the powers of a monster.” the little kwami explained. “When one holds my powers they are able to create an akuma, and bestow powers through strong emotions.”

“So in theory, I could use this power to draw on strong negative emotions?” the man asked with a smirk.

“W-Why would you do that?”

“Because I want the other kwami, the guardian of the pan’ku box has been in hiding.” The Pan’ku box was forged by ancient mystics to contain the kwami until a chosen warrior would draw on their power to battle evil. The kwami’s powers tended to be...wild!

Due to a mishap, Papillion was knocked out of the box as was another kwami. “Your power can make heroes, making the weak strong, those not strong enough to join with the powers of the kwami.” the mystery man walked towards Papillion. “But you could also make villains, those that could draw out the guardian and the other kwami.”

“No...you mustn’t...using the powers will taint your very soul.”

“While each of the kwami’s powers is great, but when brought together, they can change reality, am I right?” Papillion’s eyes widened.

“How...how do you know this?” such secrets were supposed to be protected by the guardians. The kwami were not allowed to speak of it, or risk tempting mankind.

“Papillion, Dark Wings Rise!” He called and the Kwami had no choice but to join with the man, allowing him to transform. His clothing vanished and his toned body was exposed as the transformation took hold. He grew taller, his 6 pack abs turned into an 8 pack, butterfly wings appeared from his back.

His muscles grew as a black thong appeared and covered his crotch. Just in time as the man’s cock and balls grew massive, the string rode his ass as the cloth of the thong struggled to contain his size. It didn’t last long as new clothe spread over his body.

The man’s new suit looked like what one might see in an ice dancer show, skin-tight pants, with kinky boots. His upper clothing was a corset design, showing off his pecs and abs. He had puffy sleeves around the wrists, the rest was skin tight. The last feature, he ran a hand across his face creating a butterfly mask. “I am Hawkmoth! With my powers, I will lure out the guardian. I don’t care if I taint my soul, I will have my wish granted!” he laughed the white butterflies turned black.

-x- In the same city-x-

An elderly man felt the shift in the energy of the area. Someone was using a kwami, one with a dark purpose. “I fear the time has come.” the elderly man revealed the pan’ku box. “I must right the wrongs I caused and return the lost kwami to the pan’ku box.”

The box opened and out came a green kwami. “Kappa let’s...” he dropped as back pain hit him hard, he dropped down groaning in pain.

“Master, I fear your time as a warrior has passed. New warriors must be chosen,” Kappa said. “The Pan’ku box is ready, you just need to find one capable of bonding with the kwami.”

The elder sighed. “I fear you are right, I just don’t want to make another mistake,” he takes the Pan’ku box and heads off to find someone capable of handling the powers inside.

To be continued


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 First Day

Marin got up to the sound of his mother and his blasted alarm. He showered to wake himself up fully, he put on some clothes and tied his hair back into a braid before he headed downstairs. “Hey mom,” he kissed her cheek before sitting down.

“You excited for your first day of school, sweetie?”

“Not particularly, I just know Chloe is gonna be in my class again this year.” he sighed and made himself a bowl of cereal.

“Four years in a row? Is that possible?”

“Seems so, lucky me!” he started to eat.

“Come on, look on the positive side.” She got him a glass of orange juice. “Any cute boys in your class?” Marin blushed.

“Mom!” he choked.

“I’m just teasing sweetie,” she kissed his forehead. “I just want you to be happy. Keep your chin up!” Marin chuckled.

After getting everything he needed for school he headed downstairs. His dad had the bakery up running, he was always the first one up in the family. “Here you go honey!” he handed Marin over a box of macaroons.

“Thanks, dad, my class is gonna love them.” he hugged him. “You are the best!”

“Ah ah ah, we are the best!” he ruffled his hair. “Thanks to your designs!” Marin had designed wrappers, boxes, and even art designs that were big hits in the bakery.

“Have a good day at school,” his mother said.

“Thanks, I’ll try.” he gave them each a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his backpack and racing out. He headed off, and Paris was busy. Marin noticed an older man trying to cross the street with a cane, a red car was speeding down the way.

Marin acted without thinking, running out into the street and helping the man to get across, but tripped on the curb. Some of the macaroons were lost, some were a little smushed, and Marin’s bag dropped. Without realizing it, the old man slipped the Pan’ku box into his bag. “Thank you, young man.” he handed the bag back to him.

“No worries,” he chuckled. The old man saw the mess.

“Oh dear, such a waste.”

“Not to worry, we have some survivors,” he showed the man the box. “Here try one.”

The old man took one of the smushed ones. “Still delicious!” he licked his lips. “You are truly a kind young man.”

“Uhh, thanks...” Ding Ding Ding “Oh no, I’m gonna be late!” he gave a polite bow before he headed off to school.

The Pan’ku box had been passed to a new warrior, one he hoped could protect it. Not since his failure years ago the box refused to open for him again. He could still help train the young man should he answer the call.

Marin just made it to class on time. Nino saw Marin and blushed. “Nino, why don’t you sit in front this year?”

“Oh uhh sure,” he got up and walked past Marin, trying not to stare. He sat in front of Marin, just as he was about to turn around and talk to Marin. Bang!

“Marin Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe said. “Seems we are in the same class again!” she struck a pose. “Don’t you see fate is keeping us together!”

Marin shook his head and muttered. “Or bad luck.”

“That is my seat, you can have it if you go on a date with me!” she proclaimed.

“Chloe we’ve been through this, I’m gay, I like guys.” he rubbed his temples.

“If you won’t date me, move!”

“Give it a rest would you Chloe, that was Marin’s seat last year,” Alya said. She was new last year, and Marin had been very welcoming.

“Not this year!” Chloe’s toadie Sabrina said. “New year, new seating!” Marin rolled his eyes.

“Adrien will be coming this year, and he’ll be taking that seat.” She pointed at the empty seat next to Marin.

“Who’s Adrien?” He felt he heard Chloe mention that name before.

The two laughed. “You don’t know who Adrien is? He’s only a famous model.”

“You’d have met him had you taken me up on my offer for those exclusive parties.” Chloe crossed her arms. “We are like this?” she crossed her fingers.

“Wait isn’t he the boy you said you’ve grown up with, the overly shy one. Didn’t you tell me he was like a brother to you?”

“Well things change, not like I’m attached!” she glared.

“Chloe seriously...” Alya stood up.

“Get over it Chloe!” she snapped. “Marin has been nothing but nice to you, but you just won’t take the hint.”

“Clam it super newbie!” she glared, a nickname Alya’s had since last year, Chloe wasn’t very creative. “Why do you have to be such a goodie goodie!?” In truth, Alya loved heroes and comic books and believed the only way evil triumphs if good people do nothing.

“Why do you have to be such a bi...” To Alya, Chloe was high school evil, but that didn’t mean she didn’t need to be checked.

“Alya!” the teacher interrupted. “Everyone, please find some seats.” Nino frowned as Marin moved to go sit with Alya. “Marin, I see you brought something.”

“Yes!” he came forward. “My dad made some Macaroons, if it’s okay I’d like to share them with you guys...some did get a little smashed on the way here though.”

“Let’s see,” Miss Bustier took a look. “These look wonderful Marin! Go ahead and pass them out, it’ll be a nice treat to start the school year off right.” Nino and Alya got one.

Chloe turned her nose up at them, and Sabrina wanted to take one but didn’t because of Chloe. Ivan took one as did Max, Rose and Juleka took one each, Nathaniel took one but blushed when Marin got close. Kim, Alix, and Mylene took the last of the non-crushed ones. The class shared a moan of delight, Marin’s dad wasn’t the best baker in Paris for nothing!

Miss Bustier had one of the broken ones. “Remember everyone, just because something is damaged or broken doesn’t mean its bad. You can never judge a book or a cookie by its cover.” she ate one of the smashed ones and moaned at the flavor. “Mmmm!”

Class started much to Chloe’s annoyance. ‘Where is he?’

-x-

Adrien was running late, he had a hard time sneaking out of his house, getting past his bodyguard and Natalie. He barely got to the steps when they pulled up. “Adrien stop, this isn’t what your father wants.”

“This is what I want!” he tried to head in only for the bodyguard to block his way. He frowned, as he was taken back to the car. “I just want to go to school like anyone else, what’s so wrong with that?”

-x-

Class ended with Adrien being a no show. Kim passed Ivan a note. “Kim!” Ivan shouted and looked ready to hit him, Kim was smirking the whole time.

“Ivan what is going on?” the teacher asked.

“It’s Kim...he...I’m gonna...” he raised his fist.

“Ivan, enough, go to the principal’s office!” the boy was furious, he crumpled the note in his hand. He growled as Chloe laughed at him. The students went off some going to the gym while others went to the library.

Meanwhile...

Hawkmoth stepped into the light. “I feel them, negative emotions the right emotions for my powers to take hold.” a butterfly came to his hand and he filled it with dark light. “Anger, sadness, burn a hole into heart my little Akuma!” the once white butterfly turned black. “Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!”

Ivan went to the principal’s office and was further humiliated being sent back out just because he didn’t knock. The Akuma fluttered in and touched the crumpled ball of paper. His dark emotions swelled and a mark appeared on his face. “Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth, I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.”

“Yes Hawkmoth!” a dark power spread over Ivan’s form.

-x-

Marin was in the library and discovered the Pan’ku box. “What’s this doing in here? What on earth?” The box was dazzling with strange symbols on it. “Wait...is this some kind of puzzle.” He gave it a turn and the box moved. “Hmm,” he continued to move the box around, seemingly at random, but the more he turned it, the more something was coming together. “I think I...”

BOOM!

Ivan had turned into a giant rock monster and had burst down the principal’s door. Boom Boom Boom

“KIM!” he roared and began stomping around.

“That’s Ivan’s voice!” some students ran off screaming but Alya was ecstatic.

“Amazing it’s like he’s been turned into a real-life super villain!” Alya ran off with her phone.

“Where are you going?”

“Where there is a supervillain, there is a superhero! I can’t miss this!” Ivan destroyed some of the security cameras.

Marin flinched. The mysterious box is forgotten, when it was just one turn away from unlocking.

-x-

Natalie was homeschooling Adrien, and the boy was bored, smart but bored. His father came into the room. “A moment with my son, Natalie.”

“Yes sir,” she stepped off to the side.

“Hello father,” Adrien said.

He held up a hand. “You won’t be going to public school.”

“Wha...” he looked to Natalie, he asked her not to say anything to him. She looked away from him.

“You have everything you need here, and I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.

“It’s not dangerous father, I’m always stuck in here by myself, I just want to have a normal friend like anyone else.”

“You aren’t like everyone else, you are my son!”

“I barely even see you...”

“Enough!” the boy flinched and sat down. “I have important work to do.” he turned on his heel and left the extravagant room. “Continue.”

Natalie barely got a few words in when Adrien ran to his room. He wasn’t there long when he heard the commotion. “What on earth?!” not every day you see a giant stone man walking the streets of Paris. The police tried to stop him but nothing they tried worked, bullets just bounced off him, and the high tech energy rifles seemed to only make him angrier, which made him grow larger.

Stoneheart picked up a police van and tossed it. The news was covering it, the mayor trying to keep everyone calm, while the police did their best to keep the monster contained. “Is this the danger my father is talking about?” Adrien got an idea, an incredibly stupid but brave idea.

-x-

Marin watched the news feed from home, funny how fast school gets canceled when a supervillain tears through the school. “What’s happening...this is crazy...this is...” the box glowed catching Marin’s attention. He made the final turn and one of the symbols on the box lit up. “Whoa!”

The box surged with energy, flying out of Marin’s hands, the box shifted before opening and a tiny creature flew out of it. “Whoa you did it, you solved the puzzle, and not just any puzzle my puzzle, you did it, you did it!” the little creature cheered.

“What are you?” Marin asked.

“I am one of the kwami, my name is Tentou-mushi, but one of my former masters gave me the nickname Tikki.”

“Kwami?” Marin sat down. “First a giant rock monster and now I’m talking to a little fairy!” he rubbed his eyes. “Am I going crazy.”

“Oh dear!” Tikki flew over to the television. “That monster is not a true monster, he is a poor akumatized soul.” the kwami flew back over to Marin. “You aren’t going crazy. This box is the Pan’ku box, it houses other kwami; keepers of monstrous powers. I fear your friend was turned by the keeper of Papillion, a fellow kwami, but this...whoever is doing this is using the power for evil.”

Marin looked from the television to Tikki. “Listen, Tikki?” the kwami nodded. “I’m Marin. Do you know a way I can help him?”

“You are very brave Marin. Yes, if you invoke my powers and transform, you will inherit the powers of Red Beetle monster, and be granted with the unique power of creation.”

Marin took a deep breath. “I’m not sure if I get it, but if my friend is in trouble, I can’t sit by and do nothing.”

“There is something you must know.” Tikki filled him in on his basic powers and abilities, aka the Lucky Charm. “If you run into trouble, you may need to solve the puzzle box again to free another kwami, but know this taking on multiple monster powers at once can be very dangerous, even the strongest of souls can perish.”

“I think we got this.” He reached into the box and was granted Tikki’s charm, a pair of earrings. “Tikki, Transform Me!”

Tikki was sucked into the charm and Marin transformed!

To be continued...First Day Hero!


	3. First Day Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 First Day Hero

Marin transformed his clothing vanished and even his braid came undone, exposing his naked form. Marin was fit, he was lean, with strong pecs, a taught stomach, defined arms and legs, and his penis were an impressive 7 inches and he was a grower. The power of the monster flowed through Marin, he grew taller and he gained a six-pack. He sprouted an extra set of arms and gained more muscle in his arms and legs. His penis doubled in size reaching 14 inches soft.

Magical ladybugs swarmed Marin, creating skin-tight body armor for him. They ran across his body leaving no nook untouched. He had red boots with black pants, with a ladybug pattern running up his thighs to the crotch it spread up over his abs to his pecs and shoulders, the black spread up along the sides. His butt was covered in the black material, meeting the ladybug material on his back making it looked like he had ladybug wings. He had ladybug style gauntlets with skin-tight black armor covering even his fingers and up to his arms. He had a ladybug patterned scarf around his neck. The last article was the mask, with a wave of the hand a ladybug style mask appeared over his face.

Marin gasped at his transformation. “Whoa what is this?” he felt naked, the suit was so skin tight. “It feels like I’m wearing nothing at all!” He blushed, the front was hugging his crotch so tight, with no underwear forming a rather erotic bulge. The chest hugged him so tightly you could see his nipples.

His four arms were a surprise as was the growth to his cock, in his suit it was even bigger reaching 21 inches. “Is this what it means to become a monster?” He felt strong and light as a feather. He had a belt with two yo-yos like devices. It seemed the yo-yos were magic changing to fit the user's needs.

Ivan continued to march towards his target, and nothing was stopping him. Marin saw Alya on the news feed, chasing after him on her bike. “This is bad, I have to try and do something!” He went to the roof and jumped, soaring through the air he landed on the roof of the building across the street. “Whoa...I did that!?” A crash in the distance had Marin focusing. “Alright, I can do this!”

-x-

Marin wasn’t the only one chasing Ivan the monster. Adrien had managed to sneak out of his house, he was wearing a dark hoodie, he had a scarf around his mouth, masking his identity. He had a belt with some water balloons tied to it, he got his fencing blade, he also had padding under his hoodie plus knee and elbow guards. “Okay just gotta put this guy down and prove to my father I can handle a little danger.”

It was a good thing the monster was made of stone and slow as heck, he was able to catch up. Stoneheart had caused quite a bit of destruction looking for Kim. Buildings were tumbling and dust clouds were rising.

Stoneheart finds Kim with some other kids, packing up the soccer field. “KIM!” he roars scaring the young man. “Who’s the wuss now?” He jumped down into the field causing a mini quake. “KIM!” he charges at him.

Kim not being rock stupid runs for his life, and if he had focused on escaping than the monster behind him, he could have gotten away. He didn’t and tripped, he scrambled to get away but Stoneheart was on him before he could get his bearings. Before he could get grabbed a water balloon smacked Stoneheart in the face.

“Hey rock head, leave him alone!” Adrien draws his sword.

Stoneheart was distracted long enough for Kim to get up and run out. “You...you let him get away!” Stoneheart growls. He charges at Adrien who shows some impressive skill. He avoids Stoneheart’s grasp and strikes at him with his sword.

His blows don’t do much damage but made Stoneheart grow. He grabs Adrien’s sword and breaks it like a toothpick. Adrien unloads his water balloon ammo on him. “You little pest!” Stoneheart raised his fist. “I’ll squash you!”

A yo-yo wrapped around Adrien’s waist and pulled him away from the stone monster. Adrien gasped and blushed as he was pressed against a wall of muscle. “Are you okay?”

“I uh...um...” Marin scoops the boy up and jumps, dodging another attack from Stoneheart. “Who are you?”

“You can call me Mister Bug,” he dodged another swipe from Stoneheart. “You were very brave, but you need to fall back and leave this guy to me.” He put Adrien down.

Adrien was stunned and amazed, his gaze roamed over the figure in the skin-tight bodysuit. The muscle was mouth-watering, and the size of the hero’s bulge had Adrien feeling things. “Wait please, I wanna help!”

Stoneheart tossed a goal at the two, but Mister Bug was able to catch it and toss it aside safely. “Whoa, you are strong!”

“With four arms to boot!” he flexed his muscles a bit.

Hawkmoth cheered as his plan worked. “Go Stoneheart, that monster should be no match for you, crush them and bring me his miraculous!”

Stoneheart rips up the ground and throws it at the duo. Mister Bug spun both yo-yos and they were used as shields to smash the rocks. “You need to find a place to hide.”

“I can help, he grows larger with physical blows.”

“I need to find his akuma.”

“His what?”

“The akuma, it is what turned him into a monster, he’s just a puppet and someone else is pulling the strings.”

“What could it be, he’s not exactly wearing anything.”

“It doesn’t have to be something worn it could be an object in his possession.” Mister Bug put the pieces together, Stoneheart was only using one hand to attack. “It must be in his other hand!”

“I wanna help!” Adrien said excitedly.

“What we need is a bit of luck, Lucky Charm!” he used his special power and it created some kind of wet suit. “Another skin-tight suit, seriously.”

“I could wear it!”

Marin looked around, spotting Alya, a nearby hose, and even Adrien. “I got a plan!” He used one of the yo-yos to wrap up Adrien’s legs. “Just relax and trust me!” He flung Adrien at Stoneheart.

“Waahhh this is crazy!” he cried out. Stoneheart caught him, and Mister Bug swooped in with him, having connected the suit to the hose. Stoneheart grabbed the monster.

“Alya the tap!” Alya was quick to action and turned the water on. The suit expanded forcing his hand open, Mister Bug caught the paper and with his monster strength crushed it. Ivan returned to normal and Mister Bug caught Adrien, the blonde felt his heart flutter.

Marin spotted the Akuma and tried to catch it with his hand, the akuma was seemingly destroyed. “Akuma captured, Miraculous Ladybug!” he tossed the lucky charm into the air, it burst into magical ladybugs that spread across the city fixing everything. Buildings were put back into place, the field was fixed with everything going back to normal. Even the note was repaired.

“Wow, you are awesome, crazy awesome!”

“What happened, where am I?” Ivan asked.

“You were akumatized, but you are safe now.”

“That was incredible, just who are you!” Alya ran up to them.

“Mister Bug, thank you for your help.”

“Its the least I could do.” She had recorded everything and was positively gushing. “I got a ton of questions, did you get bit by a radioactive ladybug? Are your arms real? Can you fly? What are your other powers? Are you single, cause I have a friend who could use an awesome guy like you in his life?” Marin blushed.

“All you need to know, I’m here to help. I will do everything in my power to protect this city.” he patted their shoulders. “From now on, leave any monster fighting to me okay?”

He grabbed Ivan and left with him. Adrien was in awe. Alya nudged him. “And who are you, his partner?”

“Me no, I wish...I’m no hero.”

“You seemed pretty heroic out there to be, you may not have powers but that doesn’t mean you can’t try. You helped save Kim didn’t you?”

“I guess, but Mister Bug was right, if he hadn’t come I could have been seriously hurt.” He lowered his hood and removed his scarf. Alya had turned her phone off. “I’ll leave the hero stuff to him!”

-x-

Mister Bug read the note, Kim had called Ivan a wuss for not confessing his feelings to a girl in class. “You aren’t a wuss if you aren’t ready to confess your feelings, love is hard and complicated, like a really long race, everyone runs at their own speed.”

“I’m not really good at running.” Marin patted his back.

“There is no shame in telling someone how you feel, but when you are ready okay?” Ivan gave a smile, and Mister Bug left before he transformed back, he gained quite a surprise he thought his cock would dwindle back to normal, but now his dick was 14 inches long.

-x-

Sadly for Marin, he didn’t “catch” the akuma. Physical force couldn’t destroy akuma they had to be defeated by magic. The akuma restored itself after some time and began to multiply, spreading over the city, turning people into stone golems.

“Oh no, what happened!?” Marin gasped.

“Did you capture the akuma?” Tikki asked.

“Apparently not...ugh I messed it up. I’m the worst.” he hung his head low.

“Don’t say that Marin, you were really brave out there. You did your best, you can still capture the akuma.”

“I was only brave because I had your power to help me.” he looked at the pan’ku box. “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a hero.” he was feeling flustered so he began to work the pan’ku box in his frustration.

“It wasn’t my power that made you brave, it was all you.” Tikki finished her snack. “This was just your first day, you’ll get better. If you need help, all you need to do is solve the puzzle box, and you can free another kwami.” The box lit up and the door opened and out came another kwami! “Oh no...not him...”

“Hey, sugar cube!”

To be continued...


	4. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Meow

Hawkmoth wasn’t worried, with his creation unleashed building an army, once Stoneheart was restored, he would be too much for Mister Bug to handle. He just had to wait for the negative feelings to build up again. “You are all alone little hero, you won’t be able to stop me.”

-x-

Tikki was miserable as the new kwami went about the room, making a mess. “Ugh squash me!”

“Tikki who is this?” Marin was chasing after him, picking up papers and clothes, as he searched the room for food. “Why is he making a mess!?” Tikki groaned.

“Apologies,” the little guy turned around and gave a bow. “I was just so excited, I haven’t been out of the pan’ku box in ages. Plus I’m hungry.”

“Just introduce yourself, and settle down!”

“Anything for you sugar cube.” he winked. He bowed again. “The name is Nekojin, but one of my previous owners named me Plagg, the werecat monster kwami.”

“Nice to meet you Plagg,” Marin said, and Plagg kissed the back of his hand.

“If you ever need my help doesn’t hesitate to call on me.”

“You can transform me to?” Marin thought it was a kwami per person.

“Sugar cube hasn’t given you the rundown. You can have more than one, and even combine powers.”

“Is there a power that can reverse...this?” He looked down and eyed his massive bulge. He was so big his underwear didn’t fit properly anymore, he planned to let out the crotch using his sewing skills, but for now, he was going commando. His soft 14-inch cock was bulging the crotch of his pants. Plagg saw the mighty bulge and swooped down.

“Why reverse it, you are glorious!” he kissed his crotch and hugged the bulge.

“Plagg!” Tikki chided.

“Sorry sugar cube, you know how I am.” She gave him a look, yeah she knew.

“You’ve been blessed by monster power Marin, your body has been changed a bit but you are still you,” Tikki explained some things, how his body had changed, evolved. When a human becomes a monster it leaves something behind. It makes a human superhuman, such things were lost to time

“And there is always room for improvement,” Plagg said and nuzzled Marin’s cock.

“Plagg!” She groaned and muttered something about him being a size queen.

“Sorry!” he flew away from the crotch but took one last long whiff. “Anyway, you can use my power, or loan me out to someone else.”

“You could use the help.” Tikki pointed out.

“Who do I ask?” His first thought was Alya, as she wanted to be a hero.

“How about the boy who helped you today?”

“Him? I don’t even know him.”

“He was brave, no powers, rushing into danger.”

“True, but that could be seen as reckless.” he looked to the television and saw the poor stone people.

“You are the master of the box now, it's up to you to decide if you want to make more heroes.” Whoever created Stoneheart was using the butterfly’s power. So he had to use his best judgment.

“Well, I should figure out how your powers work.”

“Can it wait till after we eat.” he rubbed his belly.

“Sure, I’ll be back!” the door opened and the fresh bakery smells flooded the room.

“Woohoo!” he did some flips in the air.

Marin came back with some sweets. It may not bee stinky cheese, but Plagg really enjoyed what he got. His family’s bakery was one of the best in Paris. He fed them, the two kwami blushing with each tasty bite.

Plagg conjured his miraculous a ring. Marin slipped it on. Plagg filled him in on the powers, down to his Cataclysm.

“Alright, Plagg, transform me!”

-x-

Adrien got home, with no one the wiser. He put his hoodie up and got in the shower. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was feeling things. He had helped Mister Bug, been in his arms, felt his manliness. The boy still felt hot all over.

He looked down at his tiny tool, his cock only reached 2 inches. ‘He was so large, and in charge.’ Adrien was smitten, as one hand washed himself, the other drifted low to find his aching erection. Being a young man he had touched himself before, and being a lonely boy he chased pleasure to feel some love, even if he was gonna love himself.

Adrien palmed himself and let his fingers caress his smooth balls. After he washed, his now free hand came back and spread those perfect cheeks, exposing his tight pink hole. He had read in an advanced health book that stimulating one’s prostate can feel good. He tried and boy….they weren’t kidding.

While in the shower he didn’t have to hold back his moans, he slipped in two fingers and began to work his hole, sliding the digits back and forth. He never thought of anything bigger than his fingers up there before, but he sure as hell was now. He rocked his fingers back and forth as he tugged on his cock. It didn’t take long for the virgin to cum, the shower washing away the evidence.

One benefit to having a tiny dick was he could go on, and on, and on! He sometimes went through three orgasms before getting soft. Adrien was so horny, he went for four, going as far as to slip a third finger in his ass. He didn’t think of anyone normally when he jerked himself off, he was just wanting to feel good, feel something other than boredom and loneliness.

Now he was thinking of Mister Bug, thinking about his arms around him, touching him, holding him, loving him. He hit his sheets fresh and spent. He was ready to fall asleep, and dream of his hero, but then his phone rang. “Hey Chloe...” he sat up. “Yeah, things have been crazy. Sorry, I didn’t make it today.”

“I got caught, and Natalie told my dad what happened.”

“Yeah, I’ll try again tomorrow. Thanks talk to you later.” Tomorrow was another day, he just had to be brave and chase after what he wanted.

-x-

Plagg was sucked into the ring, and Marin was transformed, his clothing was ripped apart into black energy. His braid grew longer with a golden bell appearing at the end of it. His nails grew sharp and his muscles swelled. Black fur appeared around his ankles and wrists and it spread up to his elbows and knees.

Marin was wearing a black leather top, so skin tight and perfect you could see his nipples through it. His pecs were swollen and his abs bulged. A tail sprang out just above his ass, the tail swished around his waist creating black shorts, that hugged him like a glove. His ass grew plumper, and his 14-inch grower cock grew even more, reaching 16 inches. That wasn’t the only thing growing his impressive balls were growing swelling with delicious milk. The crotch of the tight pants looked ready to burst. His big feet were graced with a pair of black boots, the last garment was a black mask that changed his eyes turning green and cat-like, and his ears transformed into furry cat ears.

“Did I get bigger!?” Marin gasped. He groaned and rubbed his temples. “Tikki, I’m gonna try to find the original Akuma, watch the box.”

“Marin wait...” Too late, the new hero was out the window out trying to find the Akuma. He was able to destroy some of the Akuma doubles with his cataclysm and keep other people from turning into more stone soldiers, but unless he got the original this wouldn’t end. He went all over Paris but eventually came home to get some rest. “Welcome back!”

He looked down and saw his cock was now 16 inches soft, and now his balls were huge too. “I don’t believe this!” he facepalmed.

“See, room for improvement!” Tikki smacked Plagg.

“It’s weird I don’t even feel tired.” Marin stretched.

“It’s because your body has been evolved, you’ll only need four hours of sleep if you eat properly.” Plagg got some macaroons to eat.

“Good, I’ll need some time to let out all my pants and underwear.”

“You humans and your clothes, you should just roam naked.”

“Well, some people like to express themselves, using the clothes they wear. I’d like to design clothes that are both fashionable and comfortable. I don’t think beauty and pain should go hand and hand.”

“That’s cool I guess,” he said and stuffed another macaroon in his mouth.

“Forgive Plagg, the only thing he enjoys about creation is food.” Plagg took mild offense to that, there were so many things humans created he enjoyed beyond food, sex positions had to be one of them.

“It’s okay Tikki. If I do find you a partner you better behave yourself.”

“Scout’s honor!” he saluted.

-x-

The next day at school was stressful, everyone was picking on Ivan because he got akumatized. Marin was trying to keep him in check, telling him he should try to let out his feelings in a song. It was working, for now, his negative emotions weren’t strong enough, for the Akuma to infect.

Adrien tried once again to attend school. This time he got to pass the doors and made it to class. His bodyguard and Natalie were gonna get chewed out for it later, but there were a fire and determination in his eyes. He wanted to have some form of normal life, with friends, and connections.

His only friend was Chloe, poor boy. She was nice to Adrien because he was cute. Their families were rich, and when their parents were together the kids were off and playing. He had blinders on with Chloe, he liked to think she was nicer than she was. Chloe was a lot like her mother, she didn’t show kindness for nothing. She was a sweeter girl once, but she changed, from her mother’s neglect and her father’s spoiling she got warped into someone who used others, trying to always have what she wanted.

Chloe tried to get Adrien to sit with her, but she was making such a fuss. When he pulled back he ended up falling back and getting caught by Marin. “Hey, you okay?” the blonde blushed.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” he felt Marin’s arms around him and felt a familiar sense of safety and warmth wash over him.

“Marin! Get away from Adrien!” Chloe came in and pushed them apart. “Don’t get close to him Adrien, he’s not right! Not right at all!”

“Why?” he was so confused.

“Sorry about this, I happen to like men and Chloe takes offense to that because it means I won’t date her.”

“I don’t need to date you, I have sweet Adrien!” she tried to hug him but he stopped her.

“Chloe we are just friends,” he told her.

“For now.” She winked and blew a kiss at him. Adrien felt weird, and not the good kind of weird.

The teacher came in, and put any dispute over seating to rest, sitting Adrien with Nino, with Marin and Alya behind them.

Nino and Adrien became friends. “Does Marin, really like guys?”

“Sure does, does that bother you?”

“No, I’ve just never met someone say it so boldly before.” he blushed.

“Marin is cool like that. If you falling for him, you wouldn’t be the first.” Adrien blushed harder.

“I what...me...I don’t...what?” Nino chuckled and patted his back.

“It’s cool bro.”

The class fell to trouble, as Chloe was pushing Ivan’s buttons about being akumatized. Alya changed the subject, talking about the hero that had saved them. Adrien knew Alya was gonna keep him out of it. Marin was trying to keep things cool and calm for Ivan but when he tried to tell his crush how he felt in song, it didn’t go over well.

The Akuma found him and Stoneheart were back, now with the mission of taking his love and protecting her. His army began to march. “This isn’t good.”

“You need to make a choice Marin,” Tikki said.

“I can’t stop them by myself, okay Tikki transform me!”

-x-

Adrien didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help but didn’t want to be a burden. “Adrien Agreste,” the blonde turned.

“Mister Bug!” The boy gasped.

“You tried to fight that monster on your own before, you have a strong and noble spirit.” He showed Adrien the ring and Plagg. “This is Plagg, the spirit of the werecat, he will grant you the powers of a monster. I need your help to battle Stoneheart and his army, after this battle you can return them to me.”

“You need me?” he felt touched. “If I take up this power I’ll become a hero like you?”

“You’ll become a monster, it may have an effect on you.”

“I’m fine with that, I want to help!”

“Seems like a good guy to me.” he took the ring.

“You just have to call on Plagg to transform you, and you’ll gain the power of the werecat.”

“Plagg, transform me!” he called.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	5. We Are Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 We Are Heroes

Adrien felt the power of Plagg wash over him, fill him, transforming him into something else, something new. His clothes vanished in a swirl of dark energy, his ears became furry and feline, his nails lengthened, and a black furry cat tail sprang from the base his spine. He got a treasure trail, his pubic hair growing, and thickening. His tiny tool began to respond, lengthening and expanding, Adrien could only moan as his cock gained more length and girth until he reached 14 inches.

His muscles became more defined, his fencing and model training enhanced and amplified. He soon was adorned with black leather, a top that showed off his abs, so tight you could see his nipples and the muscle curve of his pecs. Adrien was gifted with a pair of skin-tight black booty shorts, that clung to him like a second skin, his ass jiggled a bit. Dark gloves covered his hands, and black boots covered his feet. Black fur covered his arms and legs, from the ankle to the knee, and from the wrist to his elbow. His last article of clothing was a mask, his eyes turning green and his pupils cat-like.

“Would you look at me!” Adrien gasped in delight, checking himself out. “I mean, wow, wow, wow!” he stretched and twisted, flexing his muscles.

Marin was looking, watching the very sexy kitty stretch and pose, bending over and arching his back. He was sticking his plump booty in the air, the bulge of his cock and balls, shifting as he moved. Marin couldn’t help but blush, Adrien was quite good looking, but his new form was dripping with sexiness and sex appeal.

“I’m so big, I’ve never felt so strong.” he palmed himself. His tail swished.

“Adrien...” the male turned to Mister Bug, he looked at his monster companion and his pupils dilated. “We have a job to do.”

Adrien couldn’t help himself, he leaned into Mister Bug and purred. “You can count on me!” He felt such strong emotion, his arousal was amplified. His sense of smell was stronger so he could smell Mister Bug’s manly musk. ‘Ohh!’ he shivered, feeling his blood rush south.

“Adrien!” Mister Bug gasped, as the blonde humped against him.

“I feel weird, good weird, and you smell so good!” he nuzzled his pecs.

‘The monster instincts must be too much for him.’ he was getting a bit dizzy too, Adrien also smelled very nice, he smelled almost spicy. Their crotches were pressed together, hardening bulges rubbing. The friction between their suits was causing sparks, magical sparks, spreading heat through their bodies. “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!”

“Yes, my lord!” he purred.

“Forgive me,” using his lower hands he playfully slapped the Neko boy’s butt.

“Ahh!” They were both aroused, their cocks stretching out their suits, Marin was huge his grower cock dwarfing Adrien’s shower. He blinked, and his mind came down from La-La land. “I’m sorry I just got so excited and...” he froze, seeing Mister Bug’s massive 20-inch dick. “Oh wow!”

Marin snapped his fingers. “Stay with me kitty!” Adrien shook his head. “I’m not mad, becoming a master it amplifies sensations, feelings, draws out our instincts. We have to keep our minds!”

“Right!”

A loud crash was heard in the distance. “Fight monsters now, play later!”

“Later?” Adrien purred.

The two went out to face the stone creatures, the situation helped calmed their arousals. “I think I need a name, how does Chat Noir sound?”

“Sounds good to me Chat Noir, let’s go!” On the way, Marin filled Chat in on his powers and warned him about using it too soon. “We need to catch the Akuma.”

-x-

The police were struggling to deal with the army of stone creatures. They were just as powerful and durable as the original Stoneheart, only lacking the ability to grow in size. Fighting them, however, wouldn’t put an end to this, they needed to get the original Akuma.

Stoneheart had Mylene and was taking her to one of the romantic places in Paris. “No one is gonna take you away from me!”

“Please Ivan you are scaring me!”

“You don’t need to be scared, I have an army, I have power, no one will ever separate us again!”

“Ivan...no...” she didn’t understand. While Stoneheart made his way to the Eiffel Tower, Mister Bug and Chat Noir were rushing around the city. Stoneheart’s army had grown too massive even with the two of them, the fighting would be endless. The two together could bring down one soldier, but with more joining the fray, and any they stop easily getting free, they were being overrun.

Adrien was trying too hard and possibly showing off which was causing problems. He lost his weapon, his staff, and got captured by some of the stone creatures. “Kitty kitty!” the creatures chuckled.

“Mister Bug some help!” Mister Bug got his staff back and Chat Noir was able to escape. Thanks to his magical yo-yo they were able to learn where Stoneheart was heading.

“There’s the source, let’s move!” Bringing down the source was the fastest way to saving the people and the soldiers.

“I’m with you!” They took to the rooftops, the stone soldiers may be big and strong but they weren’t too fast. They had been busy as bees, collecting those who had wronged Ivan, having captured both Kim and Chloe, and were holding them hostage along with Mylene.

-x-

Mister Bug and Chat Noir arrived on the scene. “Get back, no entry!” The policeman yelled.

“We are here to help!” Mister Bug said.

“You were on the web, you supposedly fought this monster before and made everything worse.”

“It was my first day, I know what to do now.”

“Cut him some slack, we got this, we can help!”

“Who the heck are you?”

“Chat Noir, at my lord’s service.”

“Great another freak. I’ve had enough of this, you and that monster are coming downtown,” he called for his men who surrounded Mister Bug and Chat Noir.

“Stop we are here to help!” Mister Bug pleaded while Chat hissed and opted to shield Mister Bug from any gunfire.

“Now is not the time!” The mayor snapped. “Release my daughter at once!” He turned back to shout at Stoneheart.

“You want her you can have her!” he nodded to one of his soldiers. With a sinister chuckle, the soldier lifted her up and threw her.

“AAAAHHHHHH!” she began to cry and scream, praying that if she lived she’d be nice.

“Chat!”

“On it!” Chat Noir flipped and caught Chloe before she could go splat.

“I didn’t promise!” she said.

“What?” she ran into her father’s arms.

“You so good at catching, catch him!” Kim was thrown next, the boy cried out in terror, but he was saved by Mister Bug.

“You okay?” Kim blushed.

“Y-Yeah, thanks.”

“Men open fire!” the police chief shouted.

“Wait stop, you know that won’t help!”

“Stand aside, you may have saved those kids, but as far as I’m concerned once that freak is taken care of, you freaks will be brought in too.” he glared at the two.

“We aren’t freaks!” Chat growled.

“How do we know you aren’t working for that creature, you let him get away once?” His words hurt Marin, feeding into his own doubts.

“He’s right, if I had done better, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Don’t say that!” Chat touched his hands. “I screwed up earlier too, you were alone. Together we can be heroes!”

“We are heroes!” Marin smiled.

“That’s right, you saved my life!” Kim said. “Twice in fact. I shouldn’t have been so mean to Ivan. This was all my fault, I started it.” he sulked. He had his own issues, he didn’t mean to tease Ivan, he was having his own romantic crisis and seeing Ivan’s love letter he acted badly.

“We’ll save them.”

Stoneheart began coughing, and coughing, before a whole nasty swarm of Akuma came out. Stoneheart was drained from the violent expulsion and fell back. The swarm took the form of a face. “People of Paris, listen carefully, I am Hawkmoth!”

“Hawkmoth?”

“You two are not worthy of the powers you hold. Surrender your miraculous to me, and I’ll spare this city. Do not burden these poor people with your foolishness. If you don’t I will not stop till I take them from you!”

“You are the cause of this Hawkmoth!” Chat Noire growled.

Mister Bug clapped. “Nice try Hawkmoth, we all know who the villain is here, and it's not us.” Mister Bug approached. “Without you, none of these innocent people would be turned into villains. Our powers may be similar, but we intend to use our powers for good. No matter how long it takes, we will find you and you’ll be the one handing over your miraculous!”

He charged forward and dual-wielded his yo-yos releasing their magic. “Time to de-evilize!” the yo-yos glowed and he struck the swarm.

Hawkmoth cried out in pain! The swarm was slurped up by the yo-yos and purified. Chat Noir watched in amazement.

“Let me make this promise to you, no matter who may threaten your safety. Mister Bug and Chat Noir will be there to protect you!” he released the swarm of now white butterflies. His message was televised, and the spirits were lifted.

“Wow...I think I’m in love!” Chat said.

“Damn it...that is the problem with young fools, thinking they're being heroic, but you are only delaying the inevitable.” He recharged Stoneheart and the fight was on. The two monsters were able to push Stoneheart back, they were running low on time as Stoneheart’s army was swarming the tower.

Mister Bug used his lucky charm, and got a parachute, “I got a plan!” they tripped him up and thanks to Chat got to his Akuma.

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma!” He caught the butterfly this time using his magic. Chat saved Ivan and Mister Bug saved Mylene, using the parachute of all things. “Bye-bye little butterfly!” He used the miraculous ladybugs and fixed all the damage that was done restoring people and buildings to the rightful place. “This is miraculous!”

“This is only the beginning, you may have won this battle, but I’ll win the war!” He desired their powers, those with the power of the monsters can make their wish come true.

-x-

With the battle over the police dispersed. The captain wasn’t happy, but they did save them, so he was giving them a pass for now.

Ivan and Mylene had a lot to talk about, he was a rocker so when he tried to sing his song it was through heavy metal music. When she read the lyrics of the song she found them to be very sweet. “I’m sorry I scared you, I’ll try to be more gentle.” She hugged him, and Ivan blushed.

“They really make a cute couple, a perfect match.”

“Just like us,” Adrien said without thinking. “I mean uh...” his ring beeped.

“We gotta go, take care, everyone!” Mister Bug held Chat Noire and bugged out, zipping away. Chat smiled and leaned against him.

-x-

Kim apologized for what he did to Ivan before. “Sorry man, at least you are brave enough to do something for someone you love.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“You have a crush on someone to?”

“Yeah, I just...don’t know what to do about it.” the two made up, but Kim was tight-lipped on who he had a crush on.

To be continued...Monster Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward

**Author's Note:**

> This story was picked off the backburner, they asked for this story to be started. It will be updated along with other stories in time.


End file.
